1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool holder for allowing a user person to remotely operate a manual tool through an elongate shaft.
In the present specification and in the appended claims, the terms such as "manual" and "manually operated" should be interpreted as designating tools, powered or not, and used, controlled or operated by the hands of a user person.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In many situations, operation of a manual tool through an elongate shaft greatly facilitates tasks carried out by means of that tool. Trimming of the top portion of a relatively high hedge is a very good example. For that purpose, one uses a hedge trimmer and a stepladder, often in a slope, to reach the top portion of the hedge. Obviously, lack of stability of the stepladder can cause serious accidents.